This invention relates to the handling of returnable shipping containers delivered to a manufacturing factory by a trailer, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for automated removal of shipping containers from a trailer and then automatically returning the empty shipping containers to a trailer after the cargo has been removed from the container.
It is well known in modern manufacturing plants, particularly in the automotive industry, to ship a cargo of manufactured articles between a manufacturing factory and an assembly factory via returnable containers. These returnable containers are typically large steel rectangular boxes or racks which are configured to carry vehicle components and modules such as, for example, and engine and transmission assembly, a set of seats for a vehicle, or an instrument panel module.
It is known to ship the containers within a trailer having a motorized conveyor on the load floor of the trailer for advancing the row of containers rearwardly out of the doorway onto a factory floor. It is also known to provide a motorized conveyor on the factory floor so that the shipping containers are ejected rearwardly out of the trailer and onto the motorized storage conveyor in readiness for a fork trailer to pick up the container and carry the container to an assembly line. A motorized storage container conveyor of this type is advantageous because the cargo can be quickly unloaded from the trailer and placed in storage.
It is desirable to increase the efficiency and economy of vehicle assembly by minimizing the inventory in storage via just-in-time delivery to the assembly factory and to ship and receive manufactured goods in the exact sequence in which the goods are needed. It is also desirable to minimize the floor space needed for storage and to eliminate the double handling of containers.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method by which the unloading of containers from a trailer is further automated to obtain additional efficiencies in the shipment of manufactured goods between the manufacturing plant and the assembly plant.